Special
by Armor King
Summary: RikkuxYuna fic! Full Summary inside! Read & Review, okay?


(-Author's Notes-) 

Well, First off I wanna let everyone know that I intend to post more Rikku/Yuna fics as long as I can come up with new ideas. It is one of my favorite shoujo-ai pairings of all time! Now, This is one of five more that I'm going to type as per my 1-fic-a-flame set. Furthermore, I have received a total of more than 40 positive reviews for Rikku/Yuna fictions I've typed to-date, collectively. So, This is the first of five more Rikku/Yuna fics that are typed partially for spite against the true flamers out there and partially because there are people other than myself who actually like the pairing! And, All because I LOVE THIS PAIRING! Let's get started, eh?

Summary: While taking a break from sphere-hunting, the Gullwings have temporarily disbanded so everyone could visit their respective homes and such... aside from Rikku, who insisted on staying in Besaid with Yuna and is currently planning a surprise dinner for the former High-Summoner... the surprise? Well, Rikku's going to cook it!

(-Disclaimer, etc.-)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy X or X-2, nor any of the characters contained therein. They are owned and copyrighted by Square-Enix. I am, also, not receiving any compensation for my works. This is merely fanfiction that poses no threat to anything. Don't sue, okay?

Rating: K+ - T

Length: 1 Chapter again

Pairing: Rikku/Yuna of course!

Warnings: None. Unless you are opposed to the pairing of Rikku/Yuna for whatever reason you have, then you won't like my fic. But, If you don't leave and then flame the fic because of such, then you're simply adding fuel to my fire and will be rewarded with another Rikku/Yuna fanfic from me! -Blows raspberry- All others have nothing to be warned of, so enjoy!

(-SPECIAL-)

)-Besaid/Yuna's Hut-(

Rikku makes sure the kitchen-area is clear, then she sneaks her way to the doorway of the hut and moves the curtain-door(well, what else would you have me call it?). The blonde Al Bhed girl pokes her head out and quickly searches around to be sure Yuna's not close-by, she nods at the fact Yuna's not around.

Rikku pulls her head back in, "Now!" she states, "Time to make my special dinner for Yunie before she gets back!" she finishes as she jerks her right arm down, hand clenched in determination.

As it turns out, Lulu and Wakka promised Rikku that they'd keep Yuna busy for the latter part of the day. Currently, The three are walking along on the path between Besaid village and the beach, toward the beach... giving Rikku ample time to prepare her 'perfect' dinner for Yuna... though Lulu was skeptical that the young Al Bhed could handle it, wondering if in fact that the girl could even cook.

Back on the subject, Rikku is busily darting about in the kitchen-area of the hut, a pot starting to boil on the stove. Rikku quickly grabs a seasoning container and runs over to the stove, she sprinkles the contents of the pot with the seasoning she collected then stirs it aggressively with one hand as she sets the seasoning down on the counter-top next to the stove. There's a ding from the oven-timer as Rikku continues mixing various ingredients into the boiling pot and the girl steps to one side so she can open the oven-door to check on the bread she's baking. The Al Bhed girl nods once and closes the oven, then reaches to the back of the stove and turns the heat down for the oven and the eye that the pot's on.

Rikku continues her busied exercise as she dashes away from her cooking food to grab something from the refridgerator and then back to the food, collecting another seasoning container from the spice-rack on the way. Rikku proceeds to add the two new ingredients to the pot and then begins mixing it again, just as fervently as before.

/Scene-Switch/

)-Besaid Path-(

Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka are traversing along the pathway back toward the village of Besaid when Lulu stops walking, causing the other two to halt.

"What's wrong, Lulu?" queries Yuna, as she turns to look back at the woman who is now a few steps behind her and just slightly behind Wakka.

"I'm... a little tired." Lulu replies, seeming to take a little time to finish the sentence, "I'd like to rest for a moment or two, if that's alright?"

Yuna nods and Wakka claps his hands together as if a thought just popped into his head, "Ya! I mean, They's no reason to rush back, right?" he says, laughing a bit, "Besaid'll still be d'ere, huh?"

"I suppose..." Yuna says, looking a bit depressed, "I'm just... kinda worried about Rikku. I mean, Ususally she goes with me no matter where I'm going, but..."

"Don't be worried." Wakka responds, in order to cheer Yuna up, "Everyone needs, uh... some time alone, ya?"

Yuna giggles slightly, covering her mouth with her closed right hand, "You obviously don't know Rikku." she says, afterwhich a couple more giggles escape.

"You know, Yuna." Lulu says from where she's now seated on a boulder at the side of the path, "You've changed in the last two years."

"Huh?"

Lulu smiles, "It's a compliment." she says, "I don't believe I've ever seen you happier, let alone freely laughing. I think being with Rikku has been great for you."

"Yes, I think you're right." Yuna responds, turning her head slightly as she raises her gaze toward the blue sky filled with white puffy clouds, "Rikku's helped me through alot, just like two years ago..."

"I notice, also, that there is a happy yet somewhat depressed look in your eyes when you're talking about her." Lulu mentions, causing Yuna to lower her gaze from the sky to the ground. "How is it, you truly feel toward Rikku?" she questions.

Yuna's miscolored eyes widen just slightly as she gasps just a bit, then her eyelids lower again almost halfway, "I think... no. The truth is, I know I'm in love with her." she relents, "But, I don't know if she feels the same..."

... this statement causing Wakka to release quite a hearty bit laughter that continues for a few moments, causing Yuna to look toward him. Slowly, The former Blitzball-player calms his laughter, "S-sorry, Yuna." he says, waving his right hand back-and-forth a bit infront of himself, "But, Come on, ya. That's all that's troubling you?"

Yuna's head lowers slightly, moving her gaze again to the ground, as Lulu stands up and smacks Wakka's stomach which causes the man to finally stop laughing, "Despite his lack of consideration, Wakka has a point." she says, walking over to the former High-Summoner. Lulu places her hand underneath Yuna's chin and raises the brownhaired girl's face to look at her, "Yuna. Rikku would have done anything to stop you from finishing your Pilgrimage two years ago, yet she remained and followed you all the way to Zanarkand. Think about why."

"Hey, hey, girls!" Wakka says, from several feet ahead of them now, "Enough of this serious talk, we gotta get back to da village, ya?" "It's already gettin' pretty late!" he adds, pointing upward at the darkening sky.

"Wakka's right." Lulu says, lowering her arm and walking by Yuna, "Let's head back."

"Right." Yuna responds, nodding once... instantly cheering up that she'll soon be back in the presence of the always chipper Rikku.

Back in the village, Yuna stops at the doorway of her hut after having said goodnight to Lulu and Wakka. The former High-Summoner suddenly catches scent of something in the air and sniffs twice, "Something smells... really nice." she says, then heads into the hut only to have her eyes covered by a pair of slender hands before she can see anything.

"Welcome back, Yunie!" Rikku says from behind the girl.

"Rikku? What are you doing?" asks Yuna, smiling.

"Y'ready?" questions Rikku, avoiding Yuna's question.

"Huh?" Yuna responds, "Ready for what?"

"Just say, 'Yes!' already." Rikku responds, almost bursting with anticipation.

"Alright, Yes!" Yuna says in response.

Suddenly, Rikku jerks her hands away from Yuna's face, "Surprise, Yunie!" she states, jumping around to one side of the former High-Summoner.

Yuna's miscolored eyes widen at the sight before her, the table is accented with two tall lit candles and a 'near'-perfect flower-arrangement in the center (well, it is Rikku here). There's also two plates on the table containing a beautiful-looking meal each. A pan of bread sitting to one side of the plates, about halfway between them... the bread itself is fashioned in the shape of a heart. Yuna also takes notice of several other heart-shaped adornments about the room.

"Rikku, It's beautiful." Yuna says after finding her voice, "Um, Did you do all of this, yourself?"

Rikku nods, "Yep!" she states, proudly, "My present for you, Yunie! A special meal I created myself all for you! If you think it looks good, just wait 'til you try it."

Once both girls are seated at the table, Yuna gathers some of the food on her plate with her fork and brings it to her mouth, Rikku anxiously looking on as the brownhaired girl proceeds to take her first bite of the food. Rikku nibbles slightly at her bottom lip nervously as she awaits Yuna's response. Once she swallows the bite of food, Yuna opens her eyes, "Wow, Rikku!" she states, "This is delicious!"

"Really?" Rikku asks, happily.

Yuna nods, "It sure is!" she responds, before eating a few more bites.

"Here! Try the bread I made!" Rikku states, passing Yuna a piece of bread.

Yuna accepts the offering and bites into it, finding it just as delicious as the rest of the meal. After eating for a few more moments, Yuna notices that Rikku's not eating and, instead, has her face proped on top of her interlocked hands with her elbows against the tabletop and a bright smile on the Al Bhed girl's face. Yuna swallows the current bite of food she's eating and asks, "Aren't you going to eat, Rikku?" "I really don't like eating alone." the girl adds.

"Oh!" Rikku responds, then proceeds to start eating from her own plate.

Yuna collects the last bite of food from her plate and proceeds to eat it. After swallowing the last morsel of her meal, she notices words on her plate and leans down closer to make them out... "I... love... you... Yunie..." she reads aloud, then realization hits her like a ton of bricks and she gasps audibly as tears start to creep into her eyes.

"Y-Yunie?" Rikku says, worriedly, "What's wrong?" Yuna raises her slightly watery gaze to see the Al Bhed girl now biting her bottom lip and she looks as if her heart is about to be broken.

Yuna stands up, causing Rikku to immediately shoot up to a standing position, and she walks around the table to Al Bhed girl.

"Yunie...?"

"Rikku." Yuna says, then smiles as she throws her arms around Rikku and hugs her tightly, "I love you, too!"

Rikku's face brightens and a smile stretches across it, "Yunie!" she states, immediately wrapping her arms around the former High-Summoner's waist and exacting a crushing hug on the girl, "You mean it?" she asks.

Yuna pushes herself back slightly, which is kinda difficult due to Rikku's hug, "Is this proof enough?" she asks, slowly leaning in to press her soft lips to Rikku's trembling ones as their eyes slowly close.

(-THE END-)

Ramblings: Well, There it is! Special thanks go out to 'writer-jm' for the idea on this one as well as another that I've got planned to write. Also, Worry not all who love Rikku/Yuna fics! I shall not abandon writing fics for this uber-CUTE pairing any time in the near future! However, It does take me some time to write and post new fics so just be patient, alright? Well, Ja for now!


End file.
